


Daughter Of Two Pantheons

by TheMaidenOfTheHunt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Percy, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Genius Percy, Multi, Slut Annabeth, fem Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidenOfTheHunt/pseuds/TheMaidenOfTheHunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalassa Persephone Diana Jackson was orphaned at a birth. Soon after she was adopted by two deities who were the personification of night and darkness. They have discovered half of her godly heritage and deduced that she must be a legacy of some sort. But this is where Nyx and Erebus are confused. No godly being in the Greek or Roman deity has those specific powers.And to make matters even more complicated  she was cursed by a certain goddess of wisdom. None the less Percy was trained in several different forms of combat. She mastered the sword and the bow at an early age. Percy was sent to Camp Half Blood where she his her true origins. After the Titan war Percy has come under the radar of SHIELD and is forced to live with the Avengers. Will they discover who she really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone is born with their strengths, their weaknesses and their talents. We are each unique kind of like snowflakes and some of us just happen to have other wordy abilities. One such person was Percy Jackson but even then he was different, he was born with a curse that marked and changed him. To tell this story of a hero who many believed was doomed to fail we must begin decades before Percy's birth in the time of The Italian Wars.

December 21 1440

Twelve beings sat upon thrones. All regal in chiton's and they resembled ancient Greek statues or depictions. It might seem a bit ordinary but in reality these beings were powerful immortals capable of destroying things with a flick of their finger or a bar of their eyes. However to properly wield such great power you must have humility and wisdom. After a few millenias of being powerful their pride and arrogance now ruled over most of them. A meeting was being conducted but most of it involved two people arguing , a grey eyed woman and a green eyed man. It was after the meeting that trouble stirred. The grey eyed one was furious for her pride her one flaw, hubris and it had been terribly wounded. She had had enough with the green eyed man now and it was time for revenge.

She searched her library until she found a book in it were the darkest spells known. Once she had used it to curse another, a once beautiful maiden known as Medusa. A minute piece of the grey eyed one's soul had already been taken as payment if she conducted another spell her inner being would be exposed to darkness. To her it was a small price to pay. So she chanted that her rival's next born son would bear a curse. One that would turn others to stone. The Curse Of Medusa.Even the Fates didn't know what this would bring to the child's destiny.

Now there are many legends that talk about Medusa. Below are a few such examples.

The stories of Medusa are often contradictory. Was she a victim or a villain? Was she always ugly or once beautiful? How did someone with the body of a dragon and a head of snakes become known as thy "guardian or protectress"? Just what was her role in the early Greek myths?

The name Medusa first appears in early religious history, when goddesses represented birth and earth. It was a time before the advent of male gods. There are references to a Medusa among the Libyan Amazons. She was known then as the "serpent goddess". Those who study Greek mythology believe the goddess was transplanted into the Greek tales at a later date. All tales seem to agree that she was a gorgon - a terrible monster. Some stories say she was born that way, the only mortal of three gorgon sisters born to Echidne, a half-woman, half-snake and Typhon, the worst monster in the world. Another story states she was a beautiful woman born to two earth people named Phorcys and Ceto.  
The story of Medusa as a world renowned beauty says she offended Athena, the beautiful goddess. One myth says Medusa lived in the far north and had never seen the sun. She asked permission of Athena to come south. When Athena denied her request, she angrily accused Athena of being jealous of her (Medusa's) beauty. Enraged, Athena not only removed her beauty, but even worse, made her so ugly people, especially men, turned to stone just looking at her.

A different story also reports Medusa's beauty was so stunning that many men courted her, but she became a priestess in Athena's temple. Her golden hair and her beauty attracted the lustful eyes of the sea god, Poseidon. They coupled in Athena's temple, a terrible violation of a sacred place. Stories differ as to whether he raped Medusa or she enticed him first. Either way, she got pregnant. When Athena learned what had happened she flew into a rage and cursed Medusa with snakes for hair, a body of a dragon and a face that turned those who looked at her to stone.

Anyway the real story is that Poseidon saw Medusa and wanted to have sex with her. So he began trying to win her affections by gifts and praise. Eventually she agreed to allow him to court her and he gave her a beautiful necklace made in the undersea forges, more beautiful than any other piece of jewelry on earth. Athena saw the necklace and desperately wanted it, she was jealous that a mortal woman had a beautiful jewel that she didn't have. So she waited until Medusa was on the beach one day and admiring the jewel while polishing it and Athena struck. She turned Medusa into a gorgon and in fear Medusa dropped the jewel and ran or swam as the case may be away when the nearby fish and birds turned to stone at her look. Medusa put herself in self imposed exile hoping that her love Poseidon would rescue her, would free her of the curse but Amphitrite had learned of Poseidon being unloyal to her and threatened to kill Medusa is Poseidon saw her again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Loki's clone .

"Midguardians," Loki spat "Such a set of silly creatures. Don't they know they need a king? They are the only place in all the nine realms without one. Odin rules Asgard, Surter rules Muspelheim so Midguard needs me."  
Now Loki was not a stupid Aesir (which for those of you who didn't know is a male god in Norse mythology) quite the contrary actually, he was demented. Now Loki knew that in other to take over Midguard he would need to eliminate all possible threats. First of all there was that pesky mortal agency SHIELD i believe and not to mention the other different pantheons especially those vexatious Greeks and Romans. No he would need to find a way to eliminate them no wait annihilate, incinerate. Several centuries in captivity with no one to talk to Loki had become psychotic. I guess trying to steel the All-Father power while he was in his Odin Sleep wasn't a need for such great measures, was it? 

It was during this time that he felt the first touches of insanity creeping in and finally truly corrupting The God of Mischief. He had developed a plan. The Silver Tongue had made a clone of himself giving it a portion of all his power, almost half to be exact. He had informed him of his mission which was to spy on the different pantheons and the mortal world. Not a moment after the clone went to Midguard did The All Father come to release him from his time of solidity. That particular event occurred over five hundred or so years ago. The clone had been many prominent people in history both men and women: Joan D'Arc, Rosa Parks, Amelia Earhart, Helen Keller, Susan B. Antony and Sacagawea ,those were just a few. The clone had a strange affinity to feminine forms. In these case we do find that clone did remarkable thing in the forms of what just happened to be women , and these models of the extraordinary serve as inspiration for current and future generations—for both women and men. A few notables: Lady of the House Congresswoman Jeanette Rankin, who was elected to Congress in 1916, four years before the 19th Amendment gave women the right to vote; the African-American contralto Marian Anderson, whose fans included Presidents Franklin Roosevelt and Dwight Eisenhower even though she was often not allowed to sing for white audiences; Corazon Aquino, the president of the Philippines who survived six coup attempts and almost made us forget Imelda Marcos’ shoe addiction; and Coco Chanel, the once-impoverished child of France, whose little black dress endures and whose legacy is bottled in pretty, one-ounce containers.

The clone had completely rebelled against Loki as the god had forgotten about the clone, it did what it wanted. Now there is only one thing that all these women had in common (Just pretend) they never had children. Now at that moment the clone was in the form of Sally Jackson. Her own "parents died" in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. Sally accidentally fell in love with Poseidon who just happened to be the Greek God Of The Sea. And the clone's most dreaded nightmare eventually came true, she had sex with her lover and became pregnant. Poseidon left partly because of ancient laws and partly because of a scary Amphitrite who knew that he committed adultery. Now the life force of the clone was fading, it new that it wouldn't last much longer so on a split second decision she transferred all her knowledge and powers into the clone which would normally just have gone to Loki. On August 18, 1475 Thalassa Persephone Diana" Jackson was born to Sally Jackson and Poseidon. It was also on that day that the clone of Loki's soul was claimed by Hella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone like? ☺☺


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Warrior2014 for being the first person to comment. You rock! 

Deep, Deep in the pit, in the mansion of night The Lady Of The Night was looking into the shadows. Now these were not any ordinary shadows, these were like an Iris Message (IM). They were a one way mirror. At the moment she had the shadows focused on Central Park in New York. Nyx was looking at the children interacting with there parents, laughing and playing. The winged woman felt the longing that had been in her heart for a few thousand years ache and grow stronger. The primordial of the night did not hear when the door opened and her husband walked in, nor did she feel the tears streaming down a cheeks.

"What is the matter my queen? why are you crying? asked Erebus the ever loving and concerned husband. Nyx could do naught but continue crying into the shoulder of her husband and point to the shadows. The primordial of darkness being as dense as he was he could not understand at first or at all. Sigh men can be so dense about the emotions of women.   
"C-c-hildre-en." Nyx stuttered. A look of understanding crossed Erebus' face.   
"Well all you had to do was ask," the husband of Nyx smirked "You know how good I am in bed."

Nyx who could not find the strength to slap her husband so instead she gave him a disapproving look which promptly knocked the smile of his face.

" I want a mortal one. The rest of my immortal children grow up to quickly. Then then they get there domains and they're always busy and never come to see me." Nyx sniffed. Yes this was the maternal side of Lady Nyx. Every woman has one, even Artemis the notorious hater of men. The difference between the moon goddess and the night primordial was that Artemis was almost constantly surrounded my her hunters. The younger hunters were like her children and they loved her immensely. 

Erebus' face hardened at the thought of a mortal sticking their thing inside his wife. The mere thought of Nyx cheating on him sickened him to a point of making him want to vomit. 

"This is what Hera must feel like all the time." Erebus thought bitterly.  
"You want to cheat on me." Erebus said through clenched teeth.   
"Of course not dear." The Night smiled. "I rather adopt."

Erebus leaned over and pecked Nyx on the cheek. Nyx grabbed his head and soon it turned to a full make out session. Erebus pulled away with a smirk on his face.  
"Don't we have a child to adopt."

Nyx gave him a cheeky smile before she flashed some more mortal clothes on him and shadow traveled them to the surface world. Directly in front of them was an orphanage called Living Hope. The Lady Of The Night and The ringer Of Darkness walked into the orphanage with a smile on their faces and hope in their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. To be honest I kinda forgot about this site and the fact that I have a story on here. Anyway consider this a Valentine day gift. Lots of love and kisses and sorry I forgot y'all.

There were four babies, two males and two females. The first one a rather large baby girl with high cheek bones ,ebony colored hair and eyes and pale skin was crying. The name on her crib said Adelaide. In the crib next to her contained a boy. He had the customary pale skin of infants, coupled with brown hair and eyes and with a name like Tom the baby was rather ordinary looking and was crying loudly as well. In the third crib sat a rather dainty looking baby girl. The baby girl Bonnie had the customary blonde hair and blonde eyes that were generally associated with cuteness. The only thing spoiling her beauty at the moment was the way she twisted up her mouth and was crying. 

Nyx twisted up her mouth in frustration, these babies were all mortals. Suddenly Erebus felt an aura flare, the amount of power could only be associated with an adult demigod, a well trained one. Erebus tracked down the aura. Sitting in a cradle which had been placed in the darkest corner of the room. In the crib sat a tan baby with dark hair and big sea green eyes. The label on the crib said Thalassa Persephone Diana Jackson. The said baby tilted its head and looked up at Erebus with an intelligent gleam in its eyes. The look on its face was more amused than anything as if the discomfort of his peers were funny. Persephone who later in life would be called Percy glanced towards Erebus and cooed. She lifted his chubby tan arms and waved them up towards Erebus as if asking to be held. The personification of darkness obliged to the young child's wish and picked her up. Immediately Erebus became enraptured with the newborn.  
"We'll take this one," The Darkness whispered. Nyx nodded, if Erebus choose this one then he must be special. Nyx went with Abigail to finish paper work. There was something special about this kid, he just new it.

As a result of having so much godly DNA Percy grew up a lot faster than the average mortal or demigod child. She was talking at three months and walking at five. By seven months she was saying full sentences. Lady Nyx and Lord Erebus had noticed something unusual about their child. When the child turned one year old she was brought before Lord Tartarus as it was customary to do so. Even he recognized that there that there was something odd about their child. When the child was exactly one month old he was visited by Eros, the primordial of love. Now it was very rare  for anyone to see Eros because of something that had happened a few centuries ago. Something had happened which had caused the  Lord Of Love to lose control of his powers. As a result he had unconsciously caused the other primordials to fall out of love with their destined ones. The first beings thought it was purposeful and had cut all ties with Cupid as he is more commonly known. After two or three centuries he was forgiven but the other primevials were unable to locate him. Percy was blessed by Eros. She gained wings and the abiloty to charmspeak. Nyx and Erebus were astonished when one day their little baby grew wings.


	5. I'm sorry

So I came on this site cause I haven't been on it for a while because I got a kudos notification. I read this story and I almost cried cause it really sucks. The way this story will go Percy will be over powered and a total Mary Sue. Im so sorry that I subjected you guys to this torture. The ideas good but not well executed since I was a new to the world of fanfiction. I feel so ashamed and if you guys want I'll give this story a total reconstruction in the summer because I don't have time now. So do you want me to rewrite this or does someone want to adopt it. Trust me I've learned my lesson with Mary Sues and I would love to co-authour this if anyone is willing please comment. Love you guys and sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review.☺


End file.
